sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Σκοτεινή Ύλη
Σκοτεινή Ύλη Dark Matter - Είναι μία υποτιθέμενη Φυσική Οντότητα Εισαγωγή Ως "σκοτεινή" θεωρείται η ύλη που συνίσταται από υποθετικά σωματίδια ύλης, άγνωστης σύνθεσης, τα οποία δεν εκλύουν ούτε αντανακλούν Ηλεκτρομαγνητική Ακτινοβολία ώστε να μπορούν να γίνουν άμεσα ανιχνεύσιμα από τα γνωστά αστρονομικά όργανα παρατήρησης. Σκοτεινή Ύλη και Βαρύτητα Η ύπαρξη της Σκοτεινής Ύλης υποτίθεται ότι προκύπτει από παρατηρούμενα βαρυτικά αποτελέσματα σε ορατή ουράνια ύλη, όπως οι αστέρες και οι γαλαξίες. Στόχος της υπόθεσης της ύπαρξης της σκοτεινής ύλης είναι να εξηγήσει διάφορες αστρονομικές παρατηρήσεις που δεν συμφωνούν με τη συνήθη θεωρία για τη βαρύτητα, όπως ανωμαλίες στην ταχύτητα περιστροφής των αστέρων στις παρυφές των γαλαξιών. Η ταχύτητα αυτή είναι μεγαλύτερη από την αναμενόμενη, πράγμα που εξηγείται είτε με την παραδοχή ότι η υπάρχουσα θεωρία για τη βαρύτητα είναι λάθος (πράγμα όμως για το οποίο υπάρχουν πολλά αντίθετα επιχειρήματα) είτε με τη θεώρηση της ύπαρξης μιας μεγάλης ποσότητας μάζας που, προς το παρόν τουλάχιστον, δεν μπορούμε να παρατηρήσουμε. Η ύπαρξη της σκοτεινής ύλης θα έλυνε ένα πλήθος προβλημάτων συνέπειας στη θεωρία της Μεγάλης Έκρηξης. Ωστόσο, ο καθορισμός της φύσης αυτής της ελλείπουσας μάζας του Σύμπαντος είναι ένα από τα πιο περίπλοκα προβλήματα της σύγχρονης κοσμολογίας. Ποσόστωση της Ύλης του Σύμπαντος Αν η σκοτεινή ύλη υπάρχει, υπερβαίνει σημαντικά σε μάζα το ορατό μέρος του σύμπαντος. * Μόνο το 4% της συνολικής μάζας του σύμπαντος μπορεί να γίνει άμεσα ορατό. Αυτή είναι η συνήθης Ύλη που είναι παρατηρήσιμη από τα τηλεσκόπια και τις άλλες ηλεκτρομαγνητικές συσκευές. * Περίπου το 23% υπολογίζεται ότι αποτελείται από "Σκοτεινή Ύλη". Δεν είναι παρατηρήσιμο από τις γνωστές συσκευές της αστρονομίας. * Το υπόλοιπο 73% αποτελείται από Σκοτεινή Ενέργεια, μία ακόμα πιο παράξενη οντότητα, που βρίσκεται διάχυτη στο Σύμπαν. Διαφορές στον υπολογισμό της ύλης Σμήνους Όλα ξεκίνησαν το 1933, όταν ο αστρονόμος Fritz Zwicky μελετούσε την κίνηση των Σμηνών της Κόμης και της Παρθένου, μακρινών σμηνών γαλαξιών μεγάλης μάζας. Αρχικά, ο Zwicky υπολόγισε την μάζα του σμήνους αθροίζοντας τις μάζες του κάθε γαλαξία του σμήνους βασισμένος στη λαμπρότητα τους. Στη συνέχεια, έκανε ένα δεύτερο υπολογισμό βασιζόμενος στη μέτρηση της ταχύτητας του κάθε γαλαξία του σμήνους. Ο δεύτερος υπολογισμός της μάζας ήταν 400 φορές μεγαλύτερος από τον υπολογισμό που βασιζόταν στην λαμπρότητα των γαλαξιών. Ωστόσο μόνο την δεκαετία του '70 οι επιστήμονες άρχισαν να μελετούν συστηματικά αυτή τη διαφορά και η ύπαρξη της σκοτεινής ύλης άρχισε να λαμβάνεται στα σοβαρά υπ' όψιν. Παραβίαση του 3ου νόμου του Kepler Ένα δεύτερο παρατηρησιακό δεδομένο που συνηγορεί στην ύπαρξη της σκοτεινής ύλης προκύπτει από τις καμπύλες περιστροφής των σπειροειδών γαλαξιών. Οι σπειροειδείς γαλαξίες περιλαμβάνουν έναν τεράστιο πληθυσμό αστέρων που διαγράφουν τροχιές σχεδόν κυκλικές γύρω από το γαλαξιακό κέντρο. Όπως ισχύει για τις τροχιές των πλανητών, αναμένεται ότι οι αστέρες με μεγαλύτερες γαλαξιακές τροχιές έχουν μικρότερες τροχιακές ταχύτητες (είναι μία απλή συνέπεια του τρίτου νόμου του Kepler). (Στην πραγματικότητα, ο τρίτος νόμος του Κέπλερ εφαρμόζεται μόνον σε αστέρες που βρίσκονται κοντά στην περιφέρεια ενός σπειροειδούς γαλαξία, εφόσον προϋποθέτει σταθερότητα της μάζας που περιλαμβάνει η τροχιά). Οι αστρονόμοι, ωστόσο, έχουν κάνει παρατηρήσεις των τροχιακών ταχυτήτων των αστέρων στην περιφέρεια μεγάλου αριθμού σπειροειδών γαλαξιών, και διαπιστώθηκε ότι σε καμία περίπτωση δεν ικανοποιείται ο τρίτος νόμος του Κέπλερ. Οι τροχιακές ταχύτητες όχι μόνον δεν μειώνονται σε μεγάλες ακτίνες, παραμένουν απόλυτα σταθερές, γεγονός που υποδηλώνει ότι η μάζα που περιλαμβάνει η τροχιά μεγάλης ακτίνας αυξάνεται, κι αυτό ισχύει για αστέρες που βρίσκονται φαινομενικά κοντά στα όρια του γαλαξία. Αν και βρίσκονται κοντά στα άκρα του φωτεινού τμήματος του γαλαξία, το τμήμα αυτό έχει περίγραμμα μάζας που φαινομενικά συνεχίζει πολύ πέρα από τις περιοχές στις οποίες κυριαρχούν αστέρες. Συμπέρασμα: Οι αστέρες που βρίσκονται κοντά στην περιφέρεια ενός σπειροειδούς γαλαξία κινούνται γενικά με τροχιακές ταχύτητες της τάξης των 200 km/sec. Αν ο γαλαξίας αποτελούταν μόνο από την συνήθη ύλη, που μπορούμε να παρατηρήσουμε ηλεκτρομαγνητικά, τότε οι αστέρες αυτοί θα τον εγκατέλειπαν σε σύντομο χρονικό διάστημα, δεδομένου ότι οι τροχιακές ταχύτητες τους είναι τέσσερεις φορές πιο μεγάλες από την ταχύτητα διαφυγής από αυτόν. Είναι διαπιστωμένο όμως ότι δεν υπάρχουν γαλαξίες που έχουν διαλυθεί με τέτοιο τρόπο. Επομένως στο εσωτερικό τους πρέπει να υπάρχει επιπλέον ύλη (δηλ. σκοτεινή ύλη) την οποία δεν έχουμε λάβει υπ' όψιν στους υπολογισμούς όταν αθροίσαμε όλους τους αστέρες. Πληθωρισμός και Σκοτεινή Ύλη O Κοσμικός Πληθωρισμός για το Σύμπαν προβλέπει σχετική πυκνότητα μάζας (Ω) ίσης με την μονάδα, αλλά τα παρατηρησιακά μας δεδομένα ωστόσο δεν επιβεβαιώνουν ένα τέτοιον υπολογισμό. Το πληθωριστικό μοντέλο είναι αρκετά συνεπές με τις θεωρητικές απαιτήσεις της Κοσμολογίας επομένως αντί να απορρίψουμε το πληθωριστικό μοντέλο οδηγούμαστε στην υπόθεση της ύπαρξης σκοτεινής ύλης. Πιθανή δομή της σκοτεινής ύλης Τα τρία πιθανά συστατικά τα οποία απαρτίζουν την "Σκοτεινή Ύλη" είναι: # Συνήθης Ύλη ("μη-εξωτική" δηλ. βαρυονικής φύσης) # Νετρινική Ύλη (Ύλη αποτελούμενη από νετρίνα) # Εξωτική Ύλη (Ύλη αποτελούμενη από υπερ-συμμετρικά σωματίδια). Αναλυτικότερα: Συνήθης Ύλη Αυτή διακρίνεται σε δύο κατηγορίες: * Αντικείμενα MACHO (Massive Astrophysical Compact Halo Objects). Όμως, περαιτέρω παρατηρήσεις (Alcock, 1996) μας δείχνουν ότι τα MACHO μπορούν να δικαιολογήσουν περίπου το 20% της σκοτεινής βαρυονικής ύλης που μας «λείπει». * Νέφη μοριακού υδρογόνου στην εξωτερική περιοχή του Γαλαξιακού Δίσκου (Daniel Pfenniger & Francoise Combes, 1994). Αυτή η υπόθεση ενισχύεται από την ανίχνευση γραμμών CO από αέριο σε απόσταση 12 kpc από το κέντρο του Γαλαξία (Lequex, Allen, Guilloteau, 1993). Υλικά Νετρίνα Ένα πιθανό σενάριο για την ερμηνεία της σκοτεινή ύλης είναι τα υλικά νετρίνα (massive neutrinos), δηλαδή η υπόθεση ότι τα νετρίνα έχουν μάζα. Πειράματα ανίχνευσης ηλιακών νετρίνων μας δείχνουν ότι υπάρχει απόκλιση ανάμεσα στα αναμενόμενα και στα παρατηρούμενα νετρίνα, απόκλιση που δεν μπορεί να ερμηνευθεί από τις αβεβαιότητες στα διάφορα ηλιακά μοντέλα ή από τα σφάλματα στα διάφορα πειράματα παρατήρησης (Conforto 1998). Τα ίδια συμπεράσματα επαληθεύονται από παρατηρήσεις στο πείραμα Super-Kamiokande (Υ. Fukuda, 1998) για ατμοσφαιρικά νετρίνα. Όλα αυτά αποτελούν ισχυρές ενδείξεις ότι τα νετρίνα έχουν μάζα. Εξωτική Ύλη Θεωρητικά όμως η θεωρία που φιλοδοξεί να περιγράψει το συντριπτικό ποσοστό της Σκοτεινή Ύλης είναι η υπερσυμμετρία (Supersymmetry (SuSy)). Οι θεωρίες "ρήξης" της SuSy (Broken Supersymmetric Theories) υποστηρίζουν την ύπαρξη υπερσυμμετρικών σωματιδίων στην Γαλαξιακή Άλω, ως απηχήσεις της μεγάλης έκρηξης. Σύμφωνα με αυτές τις θεωρίες τα ελαφρύτερα και σταθερότερα υπερσυμμετρικά σωμάτια που δημιουργήθηκαν στο πρώιμο Σύμπαν, έχουν επιβιώσει μέχρι την εποχή μας και εξαϋλώνονται, παράγοντας πολύ ενεργά αντι-πρωτόνια. Τέτοια σωμάτια είναι: * το νετραλίνο (neutralino), * το σηλεκτρόνιο (selectron) και * το φωτίνο (photino). Αυτά τα υπερσυμμετρικά σωματίδια θα μπορούσαν να έχουν συνενωθεί σε δομές σκοτεινής ύλης της τάξης μεγέθους των γαλαξιών. Αναλογία των συστατικών Σύμφωνα με διάφορες εκτιμήσεις τα ποσοστά των τριών συστατικών στην σύσταση της Σκοτεινής Ύλης είναι: * Συνήθης (ή βαρυονική) Ύλη, 1%. * Νετρινική (ή «θερμή» Σκοτεινή Ύλη), 30% * Εξωτική (ή «ψυχρή» Σκοτεινή Ύλη δηλ. Ύλη υπερσυμμετρικών σωματιδίων) 69% Προοπτική Η περαιτέρω μελέτη της κοσμικής ακτινοβολίας μπορεί να μας βοηθήσει να εξακριβώσουμε την σύσταση της σκοτεινής ύλης. Συγκεκριμένα, έχουν ήδη ανιχνευθεί γεγονότα ενεργών αντι-πρωτονίων (με ενέργειες άνω των 1020 eV). Δυστυχώς όμως, ο πληθυσμός αυτών των γεγονότων είναι πολύ χαμηλός ώστε να μην μπορούμε να αποφανθούμε με βεβαιότητα για τα χαρακτηριστικά αυτής της ακτινοβολίας. Η επιστημονική κοινότητα σχεδιάζει νέα πειράματα για να μελετηθεί περαιτέρω αυτή η ακτινοβολία, όπως στο αστεροσκοπείο του Pierre Auger, καθώς επίσης και από τη NASA, η οποία ετοιμάζει τον δορυφόρο GLAST. Τέλος ας αναφέρουμε ότι νέα πειράματα που θα πραγματοποιηθούν με την ολοκλήρωση του επιταχυντή LHC στο CERN αναμένεται να ρίξουν φώς στα υπερσυμμετρικά σωμάτια, εάν αυτά υπάρχουν, με αποτέλεσμα την δυνατότητα να περιγραφεί η σκοτεινή ύλη με ακριβέστερα μοντέλα. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Σκοτεινή Ενέργεια * Ψυχρή Σκοτεινή Ύλη * Πεμπτουσία Βιβλιογραφία * * Ελληνική Ιστογραφία * Μία πολύ καλή παρουσίαση του θέματος "επικρεμμάμενη" σε forum http://www.ex-treme.gr/modules.php?name=Forums&file=viewtopic&t=95 *http://www.physics4u.gr/news/2001/scnews168.html *http://www.geocities.com/secretzonegr/skotiniyli.htm *http://hep.physics.uoc.gr/DOC/OUTREACH/PICTURE/darkmatter.html *Μία καλή παρουσίαση του θέματος στο site in.gr CurrentTopId=26542&IssueTitle=RAM+135 Αγγλική Ιστογραφία *Hot dark matter *Dark matter Portal *G. Bertone, D. Hooper, and J. Silk, "Particle Dark Matter: Evidence, Candidates and Constraints" *Timothy J. Sumner, "Experimental Searches for Dark Matter" *"Dark matter comes out of the cold" *The Economist: Young solar systems are like cosmic snooker games, and the universe is flat *Scientists Find Missing Matter (Wired.com Feb 3rd 2005) *Astronomers find starless galaxy (BBC News [[23 February] 2005)] *Elliptical galaxies have dark matter halo as well *Dark matter History and More on Elliptical galaxies and the Mystery of dark matter *Recent papers on dark matter on arXiv.org *Feuerbacher, Björn and Ryan Scranton (2006). "Evidence for the Big Bang", FAQ at talkorigins.org. * In the Dark on Matter", Article by Talbott and Thornhill (2006) * Dark Matter, Dark Energy and Theory Category: Φυσικές Οντότητες Category: Κοσμολογία